1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an arrangement system and method, and particularly to a reference node arrangement system and method sued in a ZigBee network environment.
2. Related Art
For recent years, various wireless detection technologies have come up with prevalence and vigorous development of Internet of Things. Among them, ZigBee has won more attraction due to its safety, lower power consumption, and reconfigurable network ability.
Generally, reference nodes have to be arranged at particular points in the ZigBee network environment, and the reference nodes require a number of at least three for a precise positioning of an electronic tag, such as the trilateration method. However, since the conventional reference nodes arrangement is hard to estimate the positions of the reference nodes and the required number with different planar spaces, the issue of inconvenient reference nodes is encountered in the ZigBee network environment arranged in the different planar spaces.
In response, there has been the technology by using a received signal strength indication (RSSI) for the reference nodes arrangement set forth, so that all the reference nodes may entirely cover the planar space. However, this policy requires a repeated detection action for detection of the wireless signal strength so as to locate the positions for arrangement of the reference nodes. When the number of the required reference nodes to be arranged is large, the number of times required for detection of the wireless signal strength also become larger correspondingly, resulting in a larger difficulty of the reference nodes arrangement. Therefore, the inconvenient reference nodes arrangement problem in the ZigBee network environment in different planar spaces.
In view of this, it may be known that there has long been the issue of inconvenient reference nodes arrangement in the ZigBee network environment in different planar spaces, there is quite a need to set forth some improvement means to settle down this problem.